A Promise Is A Promise
by HC247
Summary: John and Pocahontas promised to wait forever for one another, but when the future seems dim, will one betray that vow? Please read and review
1. Memories

Prologue: As Pocahontas looked into her beloved's eyes, she saw a pain she thought she could never know. The pain of losing the most important person in one's life. "Pocahontas?" John's soft voice called her out of her daze. "I said I'll stay here with you." "No." she answered, cupping his cheek with her hand and he rubbed her own with his thumb. "You have to go." But I can't leave you." John protested softly, wincing slightly from the pain of the wound. Pocahontas smiled softly at him. "You never will. You'll always be with me. Forever in my heart." With that she leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. John kissed her back, the kiss deepening with every second. They clung tightly to one another for a short while. Finally John broke the kiss, coughing slightly. As the settlers lifted the stretcher. he whispered just loud enough for his love to here. "I love you. Wait for me." Though she knew he couldn't here her, she answered. "Always, my love, always."  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Pocahontas? Pocahontas, you're doing it again." Pocahontas snapped to attention at the sound of her friend's voice. "Sorry." she said. "I didn't think anyone was around." "you were thinking about John again, weren't you." It was more of a statement then a question. Pocahontas looked at her best friend with a sad smile. "How did you know." "Trust me." Nakoma said, sitting down next to her. "I know that look. But in all reality Pocahontas, it has been two years." she said softly "I know." Pocahontas said, lying her head on her friend's shoulder. "It's just that I still miss him so much and I still feel that he's a part of me." "But Pocahontas," Nakoma said with caution. "Don't you think that you were rushing things just a bit. I mean you only knew the man for maybe two weeks." "Yes Nakoma, but;" Pocahontas stood up to walk to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the river. "But I felt something I had never felt before when I was with him. He was the first person to ever tell me that they loved me and somehow I knew he meant it. I mean, I miss everything about him. They feeling of his holding me close, they look in his eyes when he left, the way he kissed me," "You're glazing over Pocahontas." Nakoma warned. "Sorry." she said returning to her place in the grass. "It's just that I wish you could have met him, Nakoma. I pray every night that he will come back to me." "well, if it will make you happy, then I hope you wish comes true." "Thanks Nakoma." Pocahontas said, hugging her best friend. "So do I." she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Nakoma smiled then remembered something. "oh." she said. "I almost forgot why I came up here. Your father would like to see you for a moment." "Oh, Of course." Pocahontas said quickly wiping her eyes. "Come, I'll walk with you." Nakoma offered. The two then made their way to Powhaton's hut. 


	2. An Old Friend's Question

John stood on the bow of the ship headed for the new world. He lifted his head to feel the cool ocean breeze as it blew through his hair and clothes. John closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. In only a few short days they would reach the harbor at Jamestown. Normally, he would have been excited to get of the ship and conquer new lands. But not this time. This time, the only thing in his thoughts was a certain young woman. A woman with long raven hair and dark eyes that lit up when she laughed. A woman he had left two long years ago and had hope that they would reunite someday. A woman who made his heart beat faster when in her presence and fit in his arms so perfectly. The woman who he prayed for day and night and who he knew was his one and only. A woman named Pocahontas. He remembered back to their time together and a smile played on his lips. She had opened the door of a new understanding for him. An understanding of nature and an appreciation for it's beauty. He still remembered the pain in her eyes at the time of his departure. It had been a long two years. Years of healing, both physically and emotionally. Physically from his wound, which even now still made him wince a bit and emotionally from leaving her behind and having renewed hope three months ago when the ship left the English harbor. "I'm on my way, my love." he said to himself. "Just wait a few more days. Then our dream will become reality."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pocahontas and Nakoma slowly made their way to Powhaton's meeting house They walked side be side, chatting and laughing the whole way. Even while enjoying this time with her friend, Pocahontas couldn't help but wonder what John was doing or even if he was still alive. She missed him more than she would ever let anyone know and couldn't help but glance toward the river every so often just in case. Nakoma glanced over at her friend and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. Pocahontas smiled back. She was truly blessed to have a friend like Nakoma. As they neared her father's house, Pocahontas noticed him waiting there for them. When Powhaton saw them coming, he broke into a big smile. "There you are my dear," he said taking his daughter's hands in his and leading her inside. "What did you want to speak with me about, father?" Pocahontas asked. Powhaton smiled with great delight. "I have a surprise for you, my daughter. Do you remember Tokum.?" he asked  
  
"Tokum?" Pocahontas said, searching through her memory for the name. She then brightened. "oh, of course. How could I forget Tokum? He was one of my best friend growing up. Sort of like the brother I never had." she said to Nakoma's questioning gaze. "Well, he's here and he has something he want's to ask you." "Well, where is he?" Pocahontas asked. "Right here." came a voice from behind her. Pocahontas whirled around to see her old friend who picked her up and twirled her around in a brotherly embrace. "Tokum, it's so good to see you. How are you? Where have you been all this time? She asked, throwing out one question after the other. "All in good time dear." Tokum replied. "First I must ask you something. I have spoken with your father and he has given his consent. Now I must ask the same of you. Pocahontas, will you allow me to have your hand in marriage?" 


	3. Her Answer

Pocahontas stared at her friend in disbelief. She looked over to Nakoma and her father for support. Nakoma was looking as shocked as she was and her father was smiling, awaiting her answer. She turned back to Tokum's awaiting face. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Completely." Tokum answered "As I see it we have been friends since our childhood and I see no reason why we could not make a suitable pair. So, what do you say?" Pocahontas shook her head. "I really have no idea. I need time to think and as soon as I can, I will have your answer." "If that is what you need to do, I will wait." Tokum said. "Take all the time you need. I will be around for a while now. My company is here as a resting place before the next trading season. I will see you later." Tokum replied as he left the hut. "My daughter, I am surprised." Powhaton said "I thought you would gladly accept his proposal. What is the matter?" Pocahontas looked at her father with sad eyes and he knew immediately what was the matter. "It's John Smith isn't it." he said a matter of factly. Pocahontas just stood there, her head down. Finally she lifted her head so her father could see her face and the tears that gently coursed down them. "Oh, my dear," her father said, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "I know you felt strongly for him and I have no doubt he returned those feelings. He was a good man and I know you miss him, but, there comes a time to move on. Do you even know if he's alive?" When she shook her head no, Powhaton continued. "It was a great loss that you suffered and I know that in time, you will heal just like I healed when I lost your mother." Pocahontas looked up to see her father's eyes getting misty. She missed her mother as well, especially in these hard times when she needed motherly advice. As much as she loved her father, that was something that he had never been able to give her. She gently pulled away from her father's embrace. "If you don't mind, Father, I would really like to talk with Nakoma for a while." Powhaton chuckled. "Go ahead dear. Just remember what I said." Pocahontas smiled and kissed her father's wrinkled cheek before she ran outside to find Nakoma.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The brilliant colors of the eastern sunset shone through the window in John Smith's bunk. John looked out the window at them, admiring their beauty. Only one thing in his mind was more beautiful than they. He smiled to himself as once again his thought traced back to her. He looked down to the small object that he held in his hand. A ring. The diamond solitaire gleamed in the light, every so often catching the sun's rays. In only a few short hours now, the ring would be on the finger of the woman he loved. The woman he would grow old with and share many memories, old and new. His future wife. John's thoughts were interrupted by a solid knock on his door. "Come on in" he called. The door opened and his friend Eric, walked over and sat down next to him on his bunk. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Eric asked. "Nothing." John replied "Just thinking" "What about?" Eric asked again. "Just things that you probably would hold no interest for." John said. "Try me." Eric said, looking John right in the eyes. "Come on. What's bothering you. I tried to find you earlier and one of the sailors said that you were on the bow, but when I went up there, you were gone, so I figured you were probably back here moping around like you have been for the past two days. So what's up, John. Tell me." John sighed, "Okay." he finally said. "It's just that I can't get to Jamestown fast enough." "And why is that?" Eric asked. "You've been at home on the sea ever since we were kids and got into trouble for taking my father's fishing boat out in the ocean. Why the sudden change? Don't tell me you're starting to go chicken on me now." John didn't say anything. He looked up at Eric and opened his hand to reveal the ring. Eric looked at his friend with wide eyes. "You don't mean...." "I sure do" John said. "I've fallen in love." "Not John Smith. Man, when we were in high school, you had a different girlfriend every month. You were never serious about anyone except Beth and that was a long time ago." "I'm not that old Eric." John said. "I'm only 27." "Yeah but still...." Eric paused. "Alright loverboy. Who is she?" John bent his head and chuckled softly. "Her name is Pocahontas." During the rest of the night, John explained to his friend his entire experience with her and how he had left her two long years ago. When he finished, Eric just stared at him. "Well, John, I wish you the best, but I mean, two years is a long time. What if she's already taken?" "Eric, she promised me and she does not break her promises." John said. "I hope not, for your sake, my friend." Eric said. "I sure hope not."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Pocahontas found nakoma waiting for her by the canoes. When Nakoma saw her coming, she walked over to meet her. "Well?" Nakoma asked "Well what?" replied Pocahontas.   
  
"Did you talk to you're father?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"And?"  
  
"He gave me some good advice." Pocahontas told her. "So what are you going to do?" Nakoma asked. "I have absolutely no idea. That's what I came to talk with you about." Pocahontas said. "So what do you think I should do? I mean, you know I still love John." "I know." Nakoma said, "But, it has been two years and you don't want to be single forever do you?" Pocahontas shook her head. "So you think I should do it don't you." Nakoma nodded. "I think you could live with him. He seems nice enough." "You're right. " Pocahontas said. "Okay, I'll do it. I will marry Tokum. Come, Nakoma let's go find him before I change my mind. "That wont be necessary." Tokum stepped out from the forest. " I heard every word you just said and I want you to know that I am honored that you have accepted my proposal. Come, my dear let us tell you're father." "Alright I'm right behind you." Pocahontas answered. Glancing quickly back at her friend, she followed her fiancée to her father's hut, all the way, hopeing she wasn't going to regret her decision 


	4. Regret and Anticipation

Tokum and Pocahontas silently made their way to Powhaton's hut. Neither said much as the walked. Pocahontas glanced over at her childhood friend. She remembered the many times they had gotten lost or in trouble together, but somehow, always managed to get out of it too. One time especially stood out in her mind. Tokum had been 13 and Pocahontas had been 10. Somehow, they had gotten the idea to steal one of the warriors canoes and paddle down the river to the ocean. So, they did just that. the trouble had been that the warrior whose canoe they had taken was called by Powhaton for a last minute peace talk and when he couldn't find his canoe, he thought the "enemy" had stolen it. Well, needless to say they got quite a talking to for that one.  
  
Pocahontas smiled at the memory. Yes, she did love Tokum. As a brother and nothing more. They would always be friends and after that incident, she had dreamed of marrying him someday. But that was 15 years ago. They were not the 10 and 13 year old children anymore. Now they were a 28 year old man and a 25 year old woman. Mature adults who would always cherish the childhood memories, but were not the same people as then. Tokums voice interrupted her thoughts. "Tell me Pocahontas, what have you been doing in the 3 years I was gone?" he said, looking over at her. Pocahontas froze. She could never tell him about her life in the past few years. It would ruin everything for their future. She would never be able to tell him that the man who filled her dreams at night and occupied her mind often in the day was not him. He could never find out that her dreams of marriage and family were not of him, but another.   
  
She sighed and turned to face him. "Well... um...really nothing much." she finally said. "I've just been living my life as always." Tokum sighed heavily and turned away from her. "No you haven't." Pocahontas stared at him in shock. "Excuse me?" Tokum slowly turned back to face her. "Pocahontas, your father told me what happened with one of the settlers when they first arrived." She gulped hard and met his gaze. "Everything?" she asked. Tokum nodded. "Yes, he told me everything. But from his point of view. I'm interested in hearing yours. So, what happened between the two of you.?" Pocahontas sighed and turned away.  
  
The rest of the way to the hut where her father lived, she explained everything to Tokum. The meeting, the first kiss in the glade, saving his life in front of everyone, and the return to his country after he saved her father. The one thing she never uttered a word to him about was the vow she had made to him the day he left. Tokum listened silently, never showing any emotion. When she had finished, Tokum had a few questions of his own. "It sounds like you formed quite a bond together." he finally said. "Were you in love with him?" Pocahontas only nodded. "Yes. I fell for him from the start," she said with a tiny smile. Then, remembering where she was, she snapped back to attention. "But that was then." she added casually. "I'm finally moving on with my life." Tokum just gave her a smile and continued walking. Pocahontas smiled back and followed, however she was kicking herself inside for ever saying those words. She could never ignore her true feelings, but if she was going through with this marriage, she would have to try. "And that is exactly what I intend to do" she muttered to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The Jamestown harbor was finally coming into view and John was estatic. How long he had waited to see the familiar sights of the place he loved and helped to found. He also acknowledged how it had grown from a small fort to a bustling community with people from his own country. He looked forward to seeing his old friends, especially Thomas. The two had become close friends on the first voyage and the friendship continued to grow as the events occurred. The thing he looked forward to the most, however, was the women he intended to spend the rest of his life with. The plan was set. he would greet his friends quickly, then go to her village and find her. After they became reacquainted, he would pop the infamous question and they would live happily ever after. John inserted his hand into his pant's pocket to make sure it was still there. When he touched something square and hard, he knew it was still intact.  
  
John closed his eyes and savored the fresh smell of the ocean breeze. He imagined the surprise on his love's face when he arrived and the happiness she would show when she proposed. He imagined holding her once again and anticipated their first kiss in two years, this time, having no one to answer to but themselves. It was all so bittersweet in his mind. John reopened his eyes to find Eric standing beside him. "Hey." Eric said. "I'll bet I know what's on your mind right now.", elbowing his friend in the side. "Knock it off" John said, good naturedly. "Just because you've never been in love doesn't give you the right to torment me unmercifully." "Sure it does." Eric replied with a smile. "In fact in makes it that much more fun." "Whatever you say." John said rolling his eyes. "But if you'll excuse me, I have a very important event to get ready for. I"ll see you when the ship docks."   
  
With that said, John turned and walked back to his cabin, quickly glancing back to smile at his friend. Eric watched him go, shaking his head to himself. "He's got it bad." he muttered. "I just hope she kept the promise." 


	5. An Anticipated Reunion and A Dream Shatt...

Powhaton was standing outside of his longhouse when Pocahontas and Tokum approached. He observed the joyous expression of Tokum's face and the sorrow on his daughter's. Almost a forced happiness. He let out a long sigh. This wasn't his daughter. Her eyes, normally dancing and shining with life, were gone, replaced by two orbs of regret and longing. Her normally smiling mouth was now in a tight line and if ever, a forced smile. Something, he knew, wasn't right. Whatever it was, he would find out soon enough. He smiled and went to greet his daughter and Tokum.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Pocahontas smiled at Powhaton when he came to greet them. She looked into the eyes of her father and knew that he knew something was bothering her. He always had been able to. "Chief Powhaton," Tokum began, "your daughter has given her consent to my proposal. I wish to thank the both of you for your kindness and I am honored that she has accepted me as her future husband." Pocahontas glanced over at her father to find him staring at her. She knew he had made the connection. "My dear," Powhaton slowly started, "this is the man you wish to marry?" She stood silent for a moment. John's face flashed in her mind, but she quickly pushed it out. She wanted to scream "NO!" and run from the hut. Instead, she straighted herself and said simply. "Yes"  
  
Powhaton, still looking a little unsure, looked at both of them. "Very well," he said. "I will announce your engagement to the village tomorrow night and then the plans will be started." He smiled tenderly at Pocahontas. "You just don't know how much you look like your mother." he whispered. Then he turned and went outside, leaving Tokum and Pocahontas alone in the longhouse.  
  
"Well," Tokum started, turning to her. "It looks like we are officially engaged." "Yes, I believe we are." she answered, forcing a smile. Tokum slowly made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes he stated. "Pocahontas, I know that I am not your first choice as a husband. But I promise to do my best to please you and I am confident that, with time, we will grow to love each other as a husband and wife and not just friends." "I know" Pocahontas answered little shaky. "I also promise to do my best for you as well." Tokum smiled and hugged her "That's all I can ask for." he said.  
  
In Tokums arms, Pocahontas felt strange. Gone was the brotherly feeling that had been so familiar. In it's place was something new. It felt like she was hugging a stranger. What really surprised her was Tokum's kiss. There were no sparks. She needed sparks. When he pulled back, he smiled. "I must go now." he told her. "I must meet with the trading company about our next trip. I will see you later." With that he slipped out of the hut.  
  
Pocahontas watched him go and tried to figure out what had just happened. She finally realized the reality of it all. She was going to marry Tokum. She snapped herself out of it and walked outside. In the distance, she saw the sails of a new ship docking at the Jamestown harbor. For a moment, her heart soared. Could it really be? Then , after a second, she shook her head. So many times she had gone to the harbor every time a new ship came, hoping, praying, that somehow, John had come and every time finding nothing. What made this time any different. She must realize that. It was time to move on with her life. Repeating the thought to herself, she made her way to her favorite cliff to think.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When John's feet hit the ground at Jamestown harbor, he thought he would burst. So long he had waited for this. he spotted Thomas among the people at the harbor and walked over to tap his friend on the shoulder. When Thomas turned around, he almost had a heart attack. "John!," he said "What in the world are you doing here. We all thought you had died."   
  
"Well, not to disappoint you," John said with a smirk, "But I'm just fine." "I'm sorry," Thomas said "I'm just really glad to see you." "It's good to be back." John said, embracing his friend. "Oh come on John," a voice from behind called. "Don't tell me I've been replaced already." "Don't you wish." John laughed as Eric made his way over. Introductions were made and the two men shook hands.   
  
"I see the colony is growing well," John observed. "Look like all of your hard work paid off. Well done, my friend." Thomas blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, but I really wouldn't have been possible without Pocahontas's help." John's head snapped toward Thomas at the mention of his love's name. "Oh.. um... speaking o-of Pocahontas, um...how is she?" he asked quietly. Thomas looked at his friend. "Well, she's fine," he said. "She's looking for you everyday to show up. She's actually supposed to come by later to discuss the plan for the coming winter. Man will she be surprised," John's spirit's soared. She had remembered! They could finally be together after all this time!. "I'll be looking forward to it." John said calmly, ignoring the"I'll bet you will" comment from Eric. "Come on." Thomas called. "Let me show you around." The two men followed Thomas, one imagining what his future could possibly hold.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Nakoma was already at the cliff when Pocahontas arrived. The friends had shared many conversations here and had proclaimed it their special place. Nakoma stood as Pocahontas approached. "So..," she began, "it's official.?" Pocahontas nodded. "My father is going to announce it to the village tomorrow." Nakoma smiled. "You'll be fine." she reassured her friend. "It's the right thing to do." "I know" Pocahontas answered. "Thank you for everything." "That's what I'm here for." Nakoma smiled. "Aren't you supposed to meet with Thomas today about the winter plan." Pocahontas smacked her forehead. "Ofcourse! I knew I forgot something. Do you want to come?" she asked. "Sure, why not." Nakoma shrugged and the friends took off for Jamestown.  
  
All the way to Jamestown, the girls chatted nonstop about how they could plan this winter. Over the past two years, Pocahontas and Thomas had helped to unite their people so they could be of help to one another. Pocahontas met with Thomas at his home in Jamestown once a month to discuss plans. As they neared his home, Pocahontas saw he was not alone. There were 2 men with him. One she didn't recognize. The other, however, was different. The sight of him made her freeze in place and grab Nakoma's arm. He had golden hair, the sun reflecting off of it and eyes the color of the ocean. This was the man she had longed for for two long years. This was her first love, her only love. John Smith had returned to Jamestown.  
  
"Hey," Nakoma said. "Do you mind loosening up-" She stopped short when she saw where her friend was staring. Her jaw dropped in amazement and they both stood there, neither uttering a word.   
  
John had stopped chatting with his friends, when he too noticed her. He stared at her, in awe of her beauty. This was the woman he planned to share his life with, the woman who held his heart and would forever. Thomas and Eric had stopped talking and followed John's gaze. They too, stood there in shock, wondering what would happen next.  
  
John was the first to move. he started, slowly at first, walking toward her, then turned into a flat out run with his arms outstretched to meet his love. Pocahontas, tears running down her face, ran to meet him and threw herself into his outstretched arms, to which he embraced her with such strength, she thought he might crush her. How good it felt to be in his arms once more. To feel the love that she had been longing for. Slowly, John loosed his grip and looked into her eyes. She was crying and he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. Before she could say anything, he pulled her to him to once more and lowered his head to hers, and met her lips in the sweetest kiss she ever could have imagined. She knew she should pull away, but for some reason, she couldn't. She slowly placed her arm's around his neck and enjoyed the time. Without words, John told her how much he missed and loved her. That he wanted to be with her forever. Only that wasn't possible. So long she had waited for this moment and now her dream was shattered. John finally pulled away, not caring how many people were watching them. "Hi" he whispered. "Hi" she whispered back. He smiled and hugged her once more. "At last we will be together, my love." he whispered into her hair. Pocahontas squeezed her eyes close to fight the tears that threatened to come. She pulled back and looked John in the eyes. "No," she said. "I'm so sorry, my love, but we can't." John stared at her in shock. "What do you mean." he asked Pocahontas took a deep breath before answering him. "I'm engaged." 


	6. A Matter of Honor

Hey guys!  
  
I know i havn't ever wrote anything like this before and sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, thanks to all of the reviews you sentin. They are much appriciated and im glad you are enjoying the story. Here's cahpter 6. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Lindsey  
  
For a moment, time seemed to stop. Everything in daily life for the colony of Jamestown seemed to freeze in place and disappear around the five people caught in a state of awe and disbelief. At that very moment, Pocahontas wished with all her heart that the earth would open up below them and swallow herself and John whole. At least that way they could be together and escape the condemned world of the reality around them.  
  
Finally John broke the silence with a slight chuckle of disbelief and took a step back from Pocahontas, releasing her hands to cross his own over his chest and give her a look that said he couldn't believe what was happening. "I'm sorry." he finally managed to get out. "I must be hallucinating. I could have just sworn that I heard you say you were engaged. But of course it can't be, that would go against everything we ever shared."   
  
Pocahontas squeezed her eyes tightly closed and turned away from him so he wouldn't see her tears. Nakoma, finally coming out of her shock, silently went over to her friend to place a comforting arm around her as she sobbed. Eric and Thomas just stood in place, both knowing they should do something, but also knowing they were both useless to the situation.   
  
Finally, Pocahontas stopped crying as best she could and did her best to dry her remaining tears. Pulling away from Nakoma and giving her a thankful smile, Pocahontas made her way over to John and gently took his hand. She led him away from the group and into the forest. "Where are we going?" John asked. "Somewhere we can talk calmly and as mature adults." she said, keeping her back to him.   
  
After walking for a short while, the couple came to a clearing that John had never seen before. The sun reflected off the crystal-blue water of the river that gently coursed it's way though the rich countryside. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sound of Pocahontas's voice broke into his thoughts. "This is my absolute favorite place in the world to come. No one knows about it. Not even Nakoma." "It's lovely" John replied. They sat in silence for some time, neither knowing quite what to say. However, they both knew the matter couldn't go unresolved. Especially if they ever wanted a chance together.  
  
Pocahontas was they first to speak. "Well," she began. "how are you?" John looked at her and shrugged. "I was fine until I got here." he replied, the pain obvious in his voice. She turned away from him and said very softly. "I'm sorry." John looked away, unable to say anything. She turned to face him again. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.   
  
Something inside of John snapped and he whirled around to face her. "What in the world do you want me to say, Pocahontas! 'Oh, it's Alright. just forget that we ever had love for one another and just stay friends. It's been a blast!?' For heaven's sakes, it's not Alright! Don't you know how I feel about you!? Don't you know that you are the only reason I came back to Jamestown!? Don't you know that I love you more than anything and would give anything to be with you!? Didn't the time we shared mean anything to you!? And what about the promise you made me!? That couldn't have meant very much to you at all, otherwise you would have honored it and been faithful!"   
  
By this time John was almost screaming at her. Pocahontas was doing all she could not to burst into tears again. As John continued on his rampage at her, she too finally snapped. "John Stop it!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. John stopped and looked at her in shock, like he couldn't believe she had yelled. "Don't you think I am hurting as well!? Don't you think I too love you with all my heart and would be with you if I could!? And don't start with me on the promise! I have never been unfaithful to you and never will be! I had my reasons for agreeing to marriage with someone else, but I spent days trying to stall, hoping and praying that you would come, but you never did. Therefore I had no choice but to accept his proposal! And as much as I love you and want to be with you there is no way that it can be!" she yelled. By this time, she was crying openly. John moved to her and took her in his arms to comfort her.  
  
Pocahontas clung tightly to him, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. She remembered the kiss they had shared just minutes earlier at the Jamestown harbor. She remembered the feeling of his lips on hers and how it felt to be close to him again. John gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her. "Shh.." he whispered. "I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry."   
  
She swallowed hard as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "It's okay." she said with a slight smile. "We both over reacted." John slowly made his way over to a nearby tree stump and sat down on it, gently pulling Pocahontas on to his knee, placing his arms around her waist. "So...what are we going to do?" he asked. "Is there anyway to get out of it.?" Pocahontas slowly shook her head. "Technically I could break they engagement, but I won't do that." John stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean you won't? You just said that if there was any way to get out you would."  
  
She softly shook her head and turned to face him. "It's a matter of honor here, John. You are expected to keep your word. Please don't force me to chose." John shook his head. "I won't" Pocahontas smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." she said. He smiled back at her and they sat together for a time, just enjoying the time that had had together, for both knew it would not be long. After a few moments, Pocahontas broke the silence.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
She paused a moment before asking. "Could you kiss me one last time?"  
  
John looked at her in surprise. "Of course. If that's what you want." she nodded and slid down from his lap. She turned to face him as he stood. She gently placed her arms around his neck and leaned in for a soft kiss from her one true love. The kiss she received was nothing of the sort. She felt John gently wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. He lowered his head to hers and claimed her lips in a kiss that was anything but soft. The kiss spoke of his undying love and devotion for her. How she would always be the one for him and he for she. It took her breath away and made her want to forget Tokum and run away with John and live happily together for the rest of their lives. Her visions faded as John slowly began to pull away from their sweet embrace.  
  
Reluctantly, Pocahontas also pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you." she said, hugging him. "Please know that on my heart, you are the man I love, but I must be with another. Please still be my friend always and come to the village. My father will want to see you and I do want you to meet Tokum, my future husband." she replied, barley whispering the last three words. John forced a painful smile. "Of course I will always be your friend. And I will come to the village if you like." "Thank you." she smiled at him. "May you find happiness soon." He said nothing, but hugged her one last time and they went their separate ways, both cherishing the memory of their final kiss they had shared only moments ago. Both hoping, that somehow, they could be together.  
  
What the couple hadn't noticed was that someone had been watching from the bushes. Tokum had heard voices as he was walking through the forest and had come upon Pocahontas and a white man arguing in the forest. He was about to intervene when they had embraced and the man had tried to calm Pocahontas. From that point he had seen everything, including the more-than-friendly- kiss they had shared. Was it possible that this was the man Powhaton had told him about.? Tokum wasn't sure of the name. Anyway, he noticed that they had kept talking of some promise made long ago. What it was, he had no idea. It left him no choice but to confront his fiancee in the morning. Then he would get the answers he needed in order to move forward to the future. 


	7. Confrontation and Longing

By the time John set foot on Jamestown soil one again, it was clear that a storm was brewing. Thick clouds the color of obsidian hung in the sky, ready to share their watery wealth with the earth. the sky had turned an ashen gray, almost as if to say that it shared the in the sorrow felt by two hearts, once filled with hope and anticipation of love's glorious return, now broken with the reality that it could and would never be.  
  
Not wanting to get caught in the storm, John quickened his pace. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a large root that happened to be protruding from the ground. He hit the soil with a loud thud, groaned softly from the pain, and silently blasted himself for not watching his step more closely.  
  
By this time the rain had begun to fall, not helping to ease his annoyance. "Great." John muttered. "I'm just having a great day, one of the best of my life." he finished sarcastically. He pulled himself up and got to his feet, slowly so he would not agitate the wound more. John brushed himself off as best he could before something caught his eye. The ring box lay open in a small-forming puddle of rain a few feet from where he now stood. John groaned a second time, walked over to where it lay and picked it up. He snapped it shut without even as much as a glance toward it and replaced it in his pocket, not letting his mind linger on what might have been.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Pocahontas stared out the window of her small hut, replaying the day's events in her mind. Outside, the storm raged and she could only pray that John had made a safe return to Jamestown. She sighed heavily and turned away from the window. No matter what she did, she could not shake the thought of him from her mind. She closed her eyes and thought back to the kiss they had shared together in the forest. How good it had felt to be in his arms again. To feel the slight pressure of his lips on hers and to know the his love was real. Was this some cruel joke that was being played on her? To have her love return, only to already be promised to another?  
  
The sound of footsteps drew her out of her trance and caused her to glance behind her. She was surprised to see Tokum standing in her doorway. He smiled when he saw her and greeted her with an uplifted hand. Pocahontas studied him closely. Something wasn't right, she knew. Tonight he seemed more apprehensive, like something was bothering him instead of his usual easygoing self.  
  
Quickly and discreetly as possible, she ran her hand across her face, trying to eliminate any of the stray tears and turned fully to face him. "Tokum," she greeted him, "Wingapo, How nice of you to come by. Come in, please." Tokum gave a stiff nod and entered the hut, taking a seat at the far end. Pocahontas followed. "Can I get you anything?" she asked "Cornbread?" Tokum shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." Pocahontas nodded and replaced the loaf . "So what brings you out on a night like this?" she asked.  
  
Tokum just sat and started at the ground for a moment before bringing his head up to meet her eyes with his own. "Pocahontas, we must talk. Since your father is about to announce our engagement to the village tomorrow, I think now is the best time." Pocahontas looked at him, perplexed by what he was saying. "Tokum, what is the matter. I thought you were excited about our engagement." Tokum breathed deep. "I am, but apparently, my dear, you could care less." She know stared at him with an open mouth What did he know? She had to play it as cool as possible. "Whatever do you mean?" she inquired. "Of course I'm excited."   
  
Tokum shook his head silently, "No, Pocahontas, you're not. I know that right now you are not thrilled about the idea of our marriage, but I figured that you had finally become somewhat comfortable with the idea. Or so I thought." he finished, casting an accusatory glance her way. She did not like the way that he was looking at her. He knew something, what, she didn't know. "Tokum," she said slowly. "I don't understand what you mean. I am comfortable with the idea and like you said, possibly we will grow to love each other one day." That simple statement took all that she had not to bust into tears.  
  
Still sitting silently, Tokum once again rose his face to meet her eyes. "Pocahontas, I saw you in the forest earlier today." he paused, "with a white man" As son as the words had left his mouth, Pocahontas felt her heart catch in her throaght. He had seen her with John. But exactly how much had he seen. She must keep calm. Maybe it was nothing. "Tokum, you know I have many friend s in Jamestown. I even have monthly meetings with a good friend there and you know it. Why in the world would that cause you to approach me in such a manner?"   
  
Tokum know glared at her in such a way that it frightened her a bit. She knew she had gone to far. He never got this angry very easily. She was finally beginning to see that he did indeed love her as more than a friend. Unfortunately, she knew it would never be mutual. Despite her emotions, she was bound to this marriage. She would not dishonor her father and break a binding agreement. Tokum now stood, facing her at eye level. "Well, as far as I know one does not just kiss a 'good friend' like I saw you do earlier." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Pocahontas drew in a sharp breath and took a step back. He had seen it. This gave him good reason to break the engagement. Although that meant she could finally be with her love, it also meant that she would be shunned from the village forever, never being able to see her father or Nakoma again. She didn't want that. As Tokum awaited her reply, all she could muster was a soft "Oh" and turn away.  
  
When she finally worked up the nerve to face him, she found that he had turned away from her. He had calmed some and said softly to her. "Because I care fore you, I will not shame you by breaking the engagement. No one needs to know about anything that happened here tonight." Relief flooded over her as she reached to place a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." she said softly. As soon as her hand made contact, Tokum quickly moved away and exited the hut without a backwards glance.  
  
Pocahontas sank to the floor, finally allowing the tears to flow. She let everything out. her sorrow for shaming her fiancée, for never being able to be with her true love and for everything else that had ever gone wrong in her life.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The sight of a small Jamestown home had never brought more joy to John then it did at that very moment. As soon as he stepped through the door, the smell of fresh meat welcomed him and he breathed it in deeply. He looked up to see Eric and Thomas seated at the table, enjoying the meal while it was still warm. "Hey." Eric said when he saw him. "What happened to you. You look like you've been through a monsoon." John shook some off the rain from him. "No. But I sure feel like it right now."   
  
"Well come sit down and eat something." Thomas said, nodding toward the seat across from him. John sat down and gratefully accepted the plate that was set before him. "So John," Eric asked. "Do we even want to know how things went today?" John paused from eating for a moment to look up at them. "It's over." was all he said before going back to his plate. Thomas and Eric exchanged glances across the table. "I suppose this leaves no use for the ring you bought then." Eric said. John didn't reply. Thomas looked confused. "What ring?"  
  
John threw down the piece of chicken he held, causing them all to jump. "Fine." he said. "I see we will get no where until I tell all, so here it is. Thomas, I bought an engagement ring before I left England. I planned on proposing the first chance I had, but considering the circumstances, I don't think it's such a good idea now." "Yes, I suppose you're right." Thomas replied quietly. John took the ring box out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He flipped it open for them to see, but when he did he froze. "Oh, No" he muttered. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked, seeing the alarmed look on his friend's face. John looked up to face both of them. "It's the ring." he said, alarm laced in his voice. "It's gone!" 


	8. The Meeting

The sound of almost silent footsteps outside of her hut was what awoke Pocahontas the next day. Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted against the bright sunlight that shone in through the top of her hut. The native stretched and smothered a large yawn before rising to see what was happening outside. As she pulled herself to her feet, she replayed the events of the previous night in her mind. Tokum had been irate with her, but despite her feelings, she really could not blame him for his actions. She knew she shouldn't have kissed John, even if she thought no one watching. Despite her deep love for him, she was engaged to another man and she had been raised to respect and honor promises of any kind. She had broken her promise to John by agreeing to marry Tokum and she knew that she must now live with the consequences of her choice.

When she reached the entrance to her hut, she untied the leather flap that held it together and peered out to see who was there. When no one came into view, Pocahontas stepped outside and walked around to the back, thinking they might have gone that way. When the results were the same, she shrugged and went back inside. When she did, she was startled by Nakoma, who was standing in the center of the hut, grinning at her.

"Nakoma." Pocahontas gasped. "Don't do that to me again. You scared the life out of me!." Nakoma grinned back. "Obviously not all of it, since you're still alive and talking to me." At the look she received from her friend, her smile faded and replaced by a solemn look that matched Pocahontas's. "Sorry" she muttered. Pocahontas attempted a small smile and turned away. Nakoma could tell something had happened, but she didn't no what. When she posed the question to her friend, Pocahontas lost it. For the next hour, she poured out her heart to Nakoma and told her everything. Her time with John in the forest, the kiss, Tokum's confrontation. Nakoma listened with wide-eyes at what her friend said and did all she could to comfort the young women.

When Pocahontas was done, she smiled through a tear-stained face at her best friend. Nakoma sat across from her, mouth agape at what she had heard. After a few moments, she broke the silence. "Oh my word, Pocahontas," she started slowly. "I don't know what to say except I hope somehow this all works out for you." Pocahontas nodded in agreement. "So do I Nakoma. My heart says it will, but my mind knows it will take an absolute miracle." Nakoma nodded solemnly and then rose to her feet. "Come," she said. "We're going to be late." Pocahontas looked at her in confusion. "Late for what?" she asked. Nakoma turned and gave her an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me you forgot." Receiving raised eyebrows from her friend, Nakoma shook her head. "The meeting?" she said. "Remember? What we do every month with Thomas to help keep peace?" Pocahontas placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Of course," she said. "How could I have forgot. I suppose with everything that's been going on, I haven't been myself. I don't think I've cried this much in my entire life." She said through a wry smile. Nakoma just smiled and patted her friend's hand before joining her at the door the door of her hut.

The sun was bright when the girls stepped outside, and they basked in it's warmth for a few moment before they began their journey to Jamestown. They had not gone far when they saw Tokum approaching. "Ladies.." he said with a courtly nod of his head. "Where are you headed off to this morning." Nakoma was about o answer when Pocahontas cut in. "To Jamestown. Our meeting with Thomas is this morning. I told you about them before. It's part of our strategy to keep peace between our people. You more than welcome to join us if you like." She knew that he would probably refuse and tried to hide her hope that he would. Tokum considered the offer before answering. "I think I will, Pocahontas. Thank you." Pocahontas was vastly surprised by his answer, but kept herself in check and only nodded. Tokum took the lead and the two friends followed, exchanging a worried look as they walked.

Both knew that Thomas would not be there alone. Both knew that John would be there as well. Both knew that it would be a very tense situation and both knew that two minds would not be on the meeting and the things being discussed. Those two minds would be dwelling of the sorrow of not being able to build a future together after being through so much already. They would be thinking of each other and nothing else.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when something caught Pocahontas's eye. It was not something she was familiar with, so she departed from the group to get a closer look. When she got closer, she was amazed at what she saw. In a small puddle of water lay a very strange looking object. The spark that she had seen had come from the sun reflecting off what looked like a tiny clear stone. The stone was set in a peculiar substance which she had no idea what it could be. The one thing she knew was that no one in her village had ever had something like it.

Pocahontas picked it up and walked back over to where Tokum and Nakoma stood. Both looked at her with strange expressions on their faces but Pocahontas didn't seem to notice. "Look what I found." she said, holding out the object. "Do you know what it is?" Nakoma took it from her and examined it before shrugging and passing it on to Tokum. After examining it closely, he shrugged and handed it back to her. "I've never seen anything like it," he said. "I don't think it belongs to anyone in our village." Pocahontas glanced over at Nakoma, who nodded in agreement with Tokum. "Maybe it belongs to someone in Jamestown." she suggested. "We can ask Thomas about it after the meeting." Pocahontas considered the idea and agreed. She placed it in the small pouch that she carried and continued to follow the two to Jamestown where the meeting would take place.

..........At Jamestown........

John sat at Thomas's kitchen table, trying to eat his breakfast. The other two men had long finished and were now preparing for the meeting. John restlessly stirred his coffee with a small spoon. Thomas had told him about the monthly meetings to keep peace. All knew that it would most likely stay peaceful, but the meetings were a precaution anyway. One he thought was a wise idea.

John rose from the table and went to deposit off his plates into the nearby sink. Clanking them down, his gaze happened to drift to the small window above it and the sight he saw made his heart break. Three people were approaching the cabin. he recognized Pocahontas and Nakoma, both looking miserable. The third person was a man about his age. John had no idea of who it could be until the realization hit him that this was most likely the fiancé of the woman he loved, his name, he couldn't recall.

A sensation that he had never known before rushed through John's body and he felt he needed to make a quick break for the nearest door. Still not all to familiar with the layout of Thomas's house, John frantically searched the room for the nearest exit. He zeroed in on the door and ran for it. Just before he got there, he heard the handle turn and stopped dead in his tracks. A sense of defeat washed over him and he stepped back so the trio could enter.

When they did, John saw that something was wrong. Pocahontas looked terrible. The spark seemed to be gone from her eyes and instead of the smile that usually lit up a room, there was only a solemn face. This was not the woman he had fallen in love with and it broke his heart to see her like this. Behind her came Nakoma and the a stone-faced man that John deduced must be her fiancé. Upon seeing John, Pocahontas gave him a small smile and a soft "Wingapo" before turning to look for Thomas. Nakoma nodded to him and gave him what he thought was a smile of encouragement. The man merely glanced at him with cold eyes. They seem to bore right through him in an accusatory way and it sent shivers down his spine.

Luckily, Thomas hurried into the kitchen, followed by Eric close behind, apologizing for the delay. He invited everyone to have a seat while he went to get the food. Before Pocahontas could sit down, Tokum pulled to the side. "I forgot to tell you this morning." he said. "Your father was called away at the last minute for a conference with an ally. He won't be able to announce our engagement for another few days." Pocahontas nodded, then returned to the table to take a seat next to Nakoma. See raised her gaze, only to find herself staring straight into John's azure eyes. She could see the love and pain shining from them at the same time. Her heart broke when she saw him and she had to stop herself from spilling the tears that threatened to come.

When Thomas returned, introductions began for the people didn't all know one another. When Pocahontas introduced John to Tokum, the tension was evident to ll the room. John held out his hand, but Tokum just stared. Pocahontas spoke quickly to him in her native language and Tokum stiffly accepted his handshake. The meeting went on as normal, despite the fact that two of the people present kept staring at one another with longing in their eyes. After it was over, John left the room before Pocahontas could get to him. She looked around to see that the man called Eric had gone after John and Tokum was conversing with Nakoma.

Pocahontas saw Thomas clearing the table of the supplies and remembered that she had wanted to speak with him. She slowly made her way over to where he stood. "Wingapo Thomas" she said. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Thomas turned to face her. "Hey, Pocahontas." he said. "Sure, what's up". He set the supplies on the table to give her his full attention. Pocahontas reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the ring. "We found this on the way here and no one knew what it was. We figured you might be able to tell us." Thomas stared at the small solitaire in her hand, mouth agape. "Pocahontas, where did you get that?" She looked at him in exasperation. "I found it on the way. It was in a small puddle about an eighth of a mile from here. Do you know what it is?" Thomas began to back away from her. "I c-cant.." he stammered. "I-I p-promised him." Pocahontas followed him. "Thomas what's going?" she demanded. "Promised who. I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on." With a defeated sigh, Thomas complied. "It's an engagement ring, Pocahontas. Your engagement ring."


	9. Aftermath

Pocahontas backed up at few steps at Thomas's words. "An engagement ring?" she inquired. "Thomas, what is that." Thomas narrowed his eyes. "You're holding one in your hand." She gave him a look before answering. "I know what the physical thing is, but what is so significant about it. It look only like a simple piece of jewelry." Thomas shook his head. "It's not my place. You should talk to John about it." "What does John have to do with any of this?" she asked. "I found the ring laying outside of the settlement. It could belong to anyone." Thomas shook his head. "Trust me, Pocahontas, talk to John."

Pocahontas didn't answer, but only glanced to where he had been only a few moments ago. 'He's not here." Thomas followed her gaze. "I won't lie to you, Pocahontas. John is very upset at this point. You broke his heart with the news of your engagement. I thought that you were one to keep your word." His words hit their mark and she whirled back to face him. "Thomas, don't you ever accuse me of lying. You know better than anyone of my love for him. It wasn't my fault that he kept me waiting so long before he decided to return."

Thomas met her piercing gaze. "That is not his fault. He was wounded trying to save _your_ father. If it weren't for him, your father would be dead. I think you owe it to him to keep your word." Pocahontas glared back at him. "Don't you think I know that I owe my father's life to him. Don't you think that I am hurting over this is well. I had no choice Thomas! You all know that I don't want to marry Tokum! Tokum knows that I don't want to marry him, but I am. I made a mistake and I must now live with the consequences! I realize that and I don't need you to point it out to me! I don't need anyone to point it out to me. I thought we were friends, Thomas. But a true friend does not find fault with others. If you won't tell me about the ring, I'll find out for myself!"

Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the cabin. After a moment Thomas started to follow her. "Pocahontas, wait. I didn't mean…"

Nakoma intercepted him at the door. "Let her go, Thomas." she said. "Pocahontas is not herself lately and I fear that she won't ever be again unless we find some way to work out this mess." Thomas nodded solemnly as he joined Nakoma in watching Pocahontas storm away. Tokum appeared behind them and followed their gaze. "Is she alright?" Nakoma glanced at Thomas. "She will be. Give her time, Tokum. Pocahontas needs to be alone for a while." Tokum nodded. Nakoma glanced skyward. "It's almost noon. I should get back to the village. Tokum, are you coming with me, or waiting for her." Tokum turned his attention to her. "If you don't mind, Nakoma, I believe that I will wait for my fiancé. I will, however, accompany you to the edge of the settlement." Nakoma agreed, waved good-bye to Thomas and started her journey back with Tokum.

Thomas watched them go. Leaning against the doorframe, he sighed. He could hear John and Eric talking in the background and see Pocahontas sitting along on the shore. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did all the people he love have to be hurting? Sighing once more, Thomas stood straight and went back inside. He could only hope everything would be alright for everyone.

….000000…..

John leaned back up agaisnt a tree. He was miserable. The meeting had been one of the longest events of his life. He had spent the whole time stealing glances at his love. He could tell that her mind was not on the meeting either. While on the outside she seemed to be paying attention, he had noticed the small looks that she had kept giving him. He had pretended not to notice. Not being able to take the tension any longer, he had fled the first chance he had gotten. He had needed some fresh air and time to think. While the air had been easy, the thought process was not coming to him.

He sighed and allowed his head to fall back agaist the hard bark of the tree. The small force didn't phase the captain one bit as he allowed himself to dwell on his misery. This whole journey had been a waste of his time and efforts. Instead of taking voyages for the king and earning some much needed funds, he had put personal feelings above neccesities and taken the risk. That was the thing about risks. Nothing was guareenteed.

"John?" John cracked open one eye at the sound of his friend's voice. "John, are you here?" John groaned and sat up. Leave it to Eric to seek him out at the worst times. Too tired to fight it, John complied. "Over here." Eric rounded the corner of the house and eyed his friend. "Man, John. You don't look so good." John sighed and resumed his relaxed position. "Tell me something I don't know, Eric." he muttered. Eric took a seat beside him on the grass. "John, I'm worried about you." He said. "I've never seen you this upset."

John glanced his way. "What do you expect, Eric? I risked my job with the king, _the king_, Eric, for this journey. I figured that spending the rest of my life in poverty with the woman that I love was better than spending it rich and alone. I traveled for four months, filled with anticipation for the moment that I would hold her again. What do I find when I arrive? That the only woman that I've ever loved is engaged to be married to another man, _even though_ she says she still loves me. I am beginning to even doubt the sincerity of that love."

Eric shifted closer to his friend. "John, would you listen to yourself? You're acting completely out of anger." John turned away. "What do you expect, Eric? She betrayed me, broke our promise. A true love wouldn't do that." Eric glanced down. "I don't think so John. Yes, she made a mistake. We all make mistakes, John. Do you hear me? _All _of us make mistakes. No one is perfect. And we must live with the consequences of those errors. That doesn't mean she loves you any less. It simply means that she was tired of waiting. She probably thought that you were never coming back and she needed to move on. No one can wait forever, John." John turned slowly back to face him. "I did."

Eric sighed. "Then you are one of the loud minority." John narrowed his eyes at Eric. "What are you saying?" Eric looked him straight in the eye. "You say you love her, John. Is that true?" John glared at him. "Of course it's true! Why would I do what I did if I didn't." Eric calmly replied. "If you truly love her, John, let her go. If you were truly meant to be together, then a way will open. If not, then at least you can have closure in knowing you did all you could."

John leaned back against the tree once more. "But what about fighting for the one you love? Isn't that important." Eric nodded. "Yes, in some cases. However, John, this is more than a fight. If you continue to fight, then it will only make it worse for both of you. You don't want to see her in pain anymore do you?" John closed his eyes. "It's killing me know. Any more and I know I couldn't live with myself."

Eric nodded in understanding. "Then let her go, John. Give her the freedom to not hold onto you. I know it will be hard, but if you want this pain to subside at all, it's what you have to do." John opened his eyes once more. "What if I can't?" Eric looked solemn. "You must." John nodded silently and looked over to see Pocahontas sitting on the shore, head in hands, shoulder shaking. She needed him more than ever at this point, but he was afraid of going over and paining her further.

Eric followed his gaze. "She needs you, John." He said. "Maybe now, more than ever." John raked a hand thorough his blonde hair. "I can't Eric. I fear if I do, I'll never be able to let her go." Eric said nothing, only eyed John critically. "John, go! Love endures through everything, especially throughout difficult times." John started to protest, but Eric held up a hand. "Go!" he said. Feeling defeated and to tired to argue John left Eric and went to his love. Eric watched him go, closed his eyes, and sent up a silent prayer for his friend in the hopes that everything would work out, if not for their favor, then for the strength to move on.

......00000...

I know, kind of a short chapter, but I was stuck for ideas on this one! Next will be longer! Promise!

Oh, big thanks to SunRise19 for her help with this chapter. I definatly needed it!

Again, thanks to all my reviewers. As always, I appricaite any/all comment you have! Please review more! lol


	10. The Last Goodbye

She looked so depressed, almost in a pathetic way. Tokum watched his fiancé make her way over to the riverbank, place her head in her small hands and begin to release her sorrow. Tokum watched from a short distance away as Pocahontas sobbed, shoulders shaking almost violently from emotion. his heart was almost torn. Why would she cry this hard? In all of their lives, he had seen her cry only once before. When her mother had died from a disease that had also swept out half of the tribe. Pocahontas herself had caught the illness, but with much loving care, she was able to recover from it. The new question was, would she be able to recover from whatever it was that was bringing her such pain?

Tokum glanced down at the earth beneath him. What in the world could be making her this upset? He must have a word with her before her father returned to announce the engagement to the tribe. Until they could resolve whatever it was, they had to stall the announcement. He couldn't have a fiancé who was upset by every little thing that came in life. He must speak with her. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Glancing quickly upward, he saw the white man walking toward Pocahontas. She didn't seem to notice him, as she never moved from her place.

Eyes narrowed, Tokum advanced forward, but stopped himself after several steps. he had to trust her. He knew that she shared a past with this man, but she had also reassured him several times that whatever they had no longer existed. Tokum could tell that it was a lie during the meeting. Those two had never taken their eyes off one another. The pain and longing was obvious at both ends, but as far as he knew, except for the kiss he had witnessed several days before, nothing else had happened. Pocahontas knew better. She wouldn't play with fire when her commitments were elsewhere.

The native once again glanced around. Where was Nakoma? He was supposed to escort her back to the village. Women. Always making a man wait for no other reason then they did. He glanced back over in the direction that Pocahontas had been. The man was now sitting on the ground next to her. She was still upset, but they seemed to be in deep conversation. "Let them be."

Nakoma's voice snapped Tokum back to attention. he turned to find her with her arms crossed over her chest, a serious expression on her face. "What are you talking about?" he answered. Nakoma narrowed her eyes. "I'm not blind, Tokum. Anyone can see the emotions that are evident on your face. You feel like you should be over there as well." Tokum turned away, not answering.

Nakoma sighed before taking his arm. "Come." Tokum glanced back at her. 'Where are we going?" "You and I need to talk." she answered without turning around. "Then, perhaps, you will understand what is going on." Tokum allowed himself to be led away, hoping for some much needed clarity and closure from this whole situation.

...00000...

It broke John's heart to see her like this. Hunched over into a small heap, she shook violently from the emotions that were now coming free, having been bottled up inside for so long. He knelt down beside her and gently touched her arm. After managing to get some control, she lifted her head to see who it was. When she saw John's concerned expression, she blinked once, then threw herself into his arms.

The inapt was unexpected and the surprise element added to the strength at which she hurled herself at him knocked him flat onto his back. He lay on the ground for a few moments, a bit unsure of what had just happened. He then realized that he was holding something in his arms and glanced down to see Pocahontas on top of him, crying hysterically.

He somehow managed to untangle the both of them into a sitting position from which he drew to into his lap so that they were both comfortable and held to tightly to his chest as she cried. He didn't try to stop her, for she knew what she was going through. It was the same thing that he was. Wanting to be with the person that you truly love, only to be prohibited by chance and circumstance. He buried his face in her long raven hair and breathed in it's fresh scent of the forest, closing his eyes and wishing that they could be in a different place and a different time. Both were life could be simple. He didn't want the world, only the woman who he now held tightly in his loving embrace. He only wanted her.

Pocahontas had finally calmed herself down do the point where her breathing had slowed again and she relaxed against him, nestling her head into his neck. John felt her relax and he loosened his grip on her so she had the ability to move if she wished, but she stayed still, enjoying the time in his arms. Despite all of the sorrow around him, John couldn't help but smirk at her actions. She new very well that this might be the last time he could ever hold her like this and she was taking full advantage of it. Honestly, John couldn't blame her one bit.

As much as John would have loved to sit and hold her forever, he knew they had much to discuss. He shifted and gently pulled Pocahontas off of his lap and set her on the ground next to him. She was not happy about being moved and let him know it with a glare with her tear-stained brown eyes. It was all John could do not to laugh. Hesitating for a moment, he was careful to choose his words. "We need to talk." he finally said, forgetting about articulation.

She turned her head away from him and stared at the ground, hands folded nervously in her lap. "I agree." she said softly. Both were silent for several moment, not quite knowing how to start the conversation. Finally Pocahontas turned towards him. "Thomas told me to ask you about this." she said as she turned to pull something out of the pocket in her dress. John craned his neck to see what it was, then recoiled in dismay when he did. The engagement ring? Impossible. It was back at the house, sitting in his bag. How did she get it?

"Pocahontas, where did you get that?" he asked, a defensive edge to his voice. She gave him a confused look before handing it to him. "I found it on my way to the meeting this morning." she said. "Why do you ask?" Suddenly everything became clear to the captain. the storm last night. He had tripped and somehow the box and been knocked out of his pocket. He had stalked over to pick it up and snapped it shut, never bothering to check to see if the ring was still intact. "What an idiot." John muttered to himself. Pocahontas jumped back in surprise. "What did you call me?" she demanded, her anger flaring.

John's eyes widened in surprise at her actions, not fully comprehending what had just happened. After a few moments, however, it became clear to him and sighed heavily. "I was talking about myself, Pocahontas, not you." he told her as she glowered down at him. Her expression softened immediately and she took his hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered., not knowing what else to say.

John leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's alright." he said. "We're both pretty uptight right now." He glanced back down to the ring in his hand. "So what does this have to do with me?" she asked as she took the ring from his hand. John sighed. "Do what an 'engagement' is?" he asked her. When she returned a blank stare, he continued. "An engagement is what we call it when two people are promised to each other for marriage." She nodded in silent understanding. "You mean such as Tokum and myself?" she asked quietly.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes." She nodded again and waited for him to continue. "Well, in my country, it is custom for the man to buy the woman a ring when they become engaged." he explained. Again she acknowledged that she understood, but said nothing. Another sigh. "I bought this ring for you, Pocahontas. I was planning on asking you to be my wife." he said softly. The realization was almost too much for her to bear. A hand flew to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise. Before John could stop her, she had jumped up and began sprinting in the opposite direction.

Ignoring his calls to her, she kept running until she reached her favorite place, where she had brought John only the day before. When she arrived, she crumpled to the ground in another sobbing heap. John ran a few feet behind her, but stopped and started in dismay, shaking his head. He had never seen her this weak, this upset. He walked over to where she was and tried to pull her into his arms. This time she fought him, trying to get out of his embrace, but John held her tightly. After a her elbow made contact with his ribs a few times, Pocahontas finally grew tired and collapsed against him once more, breath heaving from her emotional breakdown.

John relaxed his hold when he felt her give up the fight. The man closed his eyes as he gently rocked her, trying to calm her down so she didn't hyperventilate from the emotion that had been building up inside for so long. Of all times, why now? Why did she have to decided to accept a proposal when se promised to wait for him? Her soft voice called him out of his thoughts. "Why?"

John glanced down to find her gazing up at his through tear-filled eyes. "Why were you going to propose?" His eyes widened at her iquirery. Didn't she know the depth of his love? That he wanted to be with her and only her for the rest of his life? John released her and sat back a ways before looking her straight in the eye with his answer. "Because I love you." he stated, "And I thought you knew that."

He saw her eyes narrow in defense. "I do." she said softly. "What I don't understand is why you would flaunt this in front of my face when you knew I was promised to another!" John sat up to meet her gaze. "First off,." he growled, "I did not flaunt _anything_ in front of your face! I bought that because I wanted to marry _you_ and that is the only reason! Second, you were already promised to someone before him. You were promised to me! So don't you dare start accusing _me _of things that you have already done yourself!" He spun on his heel and began to stalk off in the opposite direction.

Pocahontas could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. She pursued him, determined to make him feel the same way she was. "Perhaps it is better that I accepted Tokum's proposal, John Smith!" she yelled after him. "At least I don't cry every time I see him! It seems that whenever I am with you, sorrow follows! Maybe it's for the best that I did break that vow!." Her words hit their mark. John stopped dead in his tracks, spun on his heel and marched back to where she stood. Pocahontas stood her ground and glared back at him, despite the tears that ran down her face. John came right to her face when she spoke. "If that is the way you feel, perhaps it is the better path. After all, I would hate to have you cry like a weak child every time I am in your presence." he said through clenched teeth.

Pocahontas had to bite her lip to keep a new round of tears back. "Fine then." she said. "Have a nice life." she muttered as she brushed past him, unable to look on his face. John's shoulder's fell. What had he done. "Pocahontas! Wait!." he called as he once again took off after her. She stopped and watched him approach her. he came and wrapped her in his arms. At first she resisted, but eventually circumed to his hold. "I'm sorry." John whispered. "I didn't mean a thing I said back there." Pocahontas gulped down another sob. "Nor did I." she replied. "I suppose that anger can make you say things that you don't really mean."

John nodded. "It can." They stood in silence for a few moments before Pocahontas asked him. "Will you stay long?" Her question surprised him and he raised his brow. "I honestly don't know." he said. "I have business with the king and now that I am free, I have to attend to it." She nodded mutely. "Could you stay at least until the wedding?" she asked. John looked at her in shock. Didn't she know what that would do to him? To see his only love marry another. "Pocahontas, I.." He started. "Please?" she said softly. John sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He finally said.

She smiled her thanks and hugged him one last time. "I better go," she said. He only nodded. He squeezed her hand as he pulled away, but she pulled him back. He watched with surprise as she drew herself up to his height and softly claimed his lips with her own, pressing herself against him. John couldn't resist her. In one swift motion, his arms were around her and he was pouring his heart and soul into their one final kiss. When at last they needed air, they pulled apart, staring into one another's eyes. With one last smile and squeeze of his hand, Pocahontas returned to her village and a new life that did not involve him.

The journey back to Jamestown was a long one for the young captain. How did she expect him to make it through the wedding if he was not standing next to her. He sighed. there was only one thing left to do. As he entered the house, Thomas and Eric were sitting at the table. Thomas smiled when he saw his friend. "Hey John!." he said. "Up for a game of checkers?" John shook his head. "Sorry Thomas. No time. Have you seen my bag?" Thomas glanced at Eric, who shrugged. "In the bedroom." he answered. "Why." John gave them a passing glance as he brushed by. "Thanks for everything Thomas, but I'm leaving Jamestown on the next ship."


	11. A Ray of Hope and A Rash Decision

Both men jumped to their feet as they heard John's reply. "John!." Thomas called to him as he followed his friend down the hall, Eric on his heels. "John , wait!" John glanced up from where he sat on the bed. "What is it, Thomas. I have to pack. The ship leaves in four hours. Thomas and Eric took a place on either side of the man. "John, why are you leaving. You just got here."

The captain sighed and fumbled with the garment in his hands. "I can't stand to see the woman I love joined in marriage to another man. This is the only way. Leaving and never looking back." Eric sighed. "John, you can't keep running from your problems." John quickly turned to face him, his eyes flaring. "What do you want from me, Eric! First you tell me to let her go. I do as you say. Now you're telling me to stay and watch her marry another. I'm only human, Eric. I can't do both."

Eric sighed. "John, I didn't mean it like that. Move on. There are plenty of other women out there." John turned away. "They're not her." Thomas placed a hand on John's shoulder. "No, John, they're not. Face it. Pocahontas is gone. She belongs to another. That doesn't mean you have to leave. Stay. Many new people have arrived since you left. Scout out the new prospects. You never know what you might find." John stood quickly, his anger clearly showing. "Can't you see Thomas! I don't want anyone else! Why can't you two get that through your heads!" He turned away and stalked over to the window, leaning against it.

Eric and Thomas exchanged a look of exasperation; eyebrows raised before Thomas also got to his feet. he knew he must choose him words with extreme care. "I'm sorry, John." he finally said. "We just want to see you happy." John sighed and turned from the window. "I'm sorry as well Thomas. I know you are only trying to help. But right now, the one thing that could bring me happiness is impossible. I suppose that I just must learn to live with that." He placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "She asked me to stay for the wedding." he said at last. "I know her intentions were good, but seeing that happen would be like sealing my death warrant. I just can't do it."

John removed his hand and returned to his place on the bed. Eric placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Man, John. I knew you had it bad, but I didn't know the full extent of it. I'm sorry, my friend. I wish there was something I could do." John glanced his way. "Actually, there is. Something you can both do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Give this to her for me." he said, placing the box in Eric's hand. Eric shook his head. "John, I don't think that this is a good idea. Wouldn't she get the wrong idea?" He shook his head. "She's already seen it and believe me, she threw a holy fit, but I want her to have something to remember me by. Even if she doesn't wear it, I just want her to know that I still and always will love her. Will you please give it to her for me?"

Eric glanced over at Thomas, who only shrugged and finally nodded. "Of course we will." he said, a smile crossing his features. "Are you sure there is nothing that we can do to convince you to stay?" A sad smile played on John's lips. "Thank you, my friends. and no, Eric. I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do, save in the strange event that you are able to convince Pocahontas to call off the wedding." He turned his gaze away. "But I'm afraid that is impossible." Eric took the box from John, then wrapped his friend in an embrace. "Take care of yourself, John." he said. John nodded. "I will.". He then turned toward Thomas and embraced the younger man suit. "Thank you for everything. It was wonderful to see you again, no matter the length of the visit." Thomas patted him on the back. "Godspeed, John. You will write, won't you? Let us know you're alright." John chuckled. "Yes, Thomas. I'll write so you know I'm alive." With a final handshake and nod, the two left the young captain to finish his packing.

John watched them go. He was truly blessed to have them for his friends. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he resumed his packing. There was a ship leaving for London that night and he was on it. He needed to be on it. For the sake of his sanity, he needed to get out of Virginia as fast as he could for the sole purpose of leaving behind the images and memories that continued to haunt him. The things most precious to him. The things that he would never have.

...00000...

Tokum watched as the afternoon sun rose high in the clouds. The day was beautiful and the sky, nearly clear. Just as the truth was now. The man turned away and began his journey back to the village. What a situation he had on his hands. A fiancé who was in love with another. Nakoma had told him the whole story, including the promise they had made to one another. Now Pocahontas was willing to break that promise out of loyalty to her tribe.

The native paused for a moment. He had been a fool to think that she could ever love him. He noticed the way she had looked at the white man whenever he was near her. Her eyes lit up like never before and when he had gently touched her cheek, she had almost cried, almost as if wishing for something that could never be.

And he knew now that it couldn't. Their vow had been sealed. Unbreakable. She was his. But was he willing to see her unhappy for the rest of her life? Tokum sighed. It was time to confront Pocahontas once and for all. Time to get the truth in the open, no lies. He knew what he had to do.

...00000...

Pocahontas reached her village in almost a state of daze. Her mind was still on the kiss that she had shared with John only short time ago. He had poured all of his emotions and heart into their final kiss, a memory she would long cherish. How she wished she would be able to do that whenever she wished. How she wished it was he she was marrying and not Tokum. She snorted to herself. How she wished wishes came true.

She spotted Tokum a ways off an noticed he was coming towards her. His expression was serious and she could tell that he had something of significance on his mind. She sighed. She hoped with all her heart that he had not seen her kiss John good-bye. He couldn't have. Nakoma was walking with him back to the village. She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. She was safe.

Her relief, however was short lived. Tokum approached her his countenance expressionless. "You and I must talk." he said, no emotion to his voice. Her heart pounded within her chest. What did he know? Maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe he just wanted to discuss plans for their wedding. Maybe her father was back and was to announce their engagement to the tribe. Maybe she could finally come to terms with her fate.

She silently followed her fiancé into his hut and took a seat on the ground while her stood at the small window, his back to her. Tokum was silent for several moment before he turned to face her. "So my dear," he said, a smile crossing his features. "Are you as anxious as I am to begin out life together?" Pocahontas swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and forced a tight smile. "Of course I am." she said, hoping it sounded better out loud then it did to herself. "I look forward to it as much as you do. In fact, I can hardly wait to announce it to the tribe."

Tokum's face fell as he sighed and turned away from her. "No you're not." Pocahontas's jaw dropped. "What do you mean I'm not! I can't wait until the wedding!" she said with more annoyance than joy. Tokum turned to face her. "Your tone of voice denies you." he said dryly. Pocahontas brought her hand to her throat. "It must be the weather. I usually get a cold this time of year." Tokum shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Pocahontas. I know everything." She swallowed hard. "You do?"

He nodded. She stared, mouth agape. "But when? How?" Tokum chuckled. "Pocahontas, contrary to what you may think, you are not a hard woman to read. Especially since I grew up with you. I could tell from the start that something wasn't right. Nakoma only confirmed what I thought and filled in the missing pieces." Pocahontas gasped. "Nakoma!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe she would do this to me. She promised that she would keep silent." Tokum placed an arm about her shoulders. "Don't blame Nakoma. She was only looking out for your best interest. Pocahontas, anyone can see that you are miserable. Why did you lie to me?"

She sighed. 'I never thought I would see John again. For heaven's sake, I thought the man was dead. When I found he was alive, I was afraid you would break the engagement and then I would be banished from the tribe. I couldn't live with myself for that. So I thought it best to keep my emotions hidden. I didn't want to hurt you either. Contrary to what you believe, I do care for you."

Tokum smiled at he confession. "I know you do." he said. "Pocahontas, answer me this. Do you love him?" Pocahontas's eyes grew wide. "Tokum, I have no intention of breaking this vow. I am a person of honor and when I promise someone something, I do all in my power to keep it. So don't worry about John because-" Tokum's hand came to cover her mouth. "Answer the question, Pocahontas." he commanded gently. "Do you love John Smith?" He removed his hand so she could answer.

Pocahontas closed her eyes. "More than anything." she said softly, opening her eyes to search Tokum's gaze. He nodded silently and crossed his arms over his chest. "I believed as much." he sighed. "You know Pocahontas, you are not a person of honor that you claim to be." Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "How dare you!" she demanded. "Yes, I love John, but I never intended to break our engagement. how can you-" the hand came once again. "Would you let me finish?" Tokum exclaimed. "My word, woman!"

Pocahontas glared as he removed his hand. "Now where was I. Oh, yes," Tokum crossed the hut. "You are not the person of honor that you say because you have already broken a vow. the vow you made to John long before I ever came into the picture. The way I see it, we can have no engagement when you are already promised to another. I have no choice but to release you from this agreement." Her eyes grew wide. "Tokum! Do you really mean it? I'm free!" Her smile faded. "What about Father?"

Tokum shrugged. "What about him? I'll simply tell him that you were wrong in accepting my proposal because you were already promised to John. There is nothing that could have been done about it." Pocahontas let out a squeal and ran to hug her friend. "Thank you." she said as she embraced him. "Please know that I will always love you as a brother and you will always have a special place in my heart." Tokum returned the embrace. "I know. The same goes to you as well." He released her then. "Go now." he said, nodding toward the door. "Someone needs you." Her eyes shone as she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. He knew he had done the right thing.

Pocahontas bolted from the hut, running as fast as her legs would carry her. "I'm coming, my love." she said softly. "I have a promise to keep."


	12. A Promise Kept

Pocahontas ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Th wind ripped thorugh her hair and clothes, ofering it's resistance as she ran. How long she had waited for this dream to come true, her fantasy to become a reality. And now, at long last, it finally had. Her sole concern was running into the arms of her first and only love and never letting go. If the spirits were merciful, that time would be only few precious moments away.

The native continued to pick up speed, her only mind set, getting to Jamestown as fast as possible. She was so involved in making her perfect worl truely exist, that she almost ran straight over Nakoma. Pocahontasgasped as she grasped her friend by the shoulder in order to steady her. "Nakoma, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching a thing. My mind was in other places. You'll never guess what happened. I'm free, Nakoma! Finally free to be with John!" She continued before Nakoma could hold up a hand to stop her. "Slow down, my friend. You're going to run out of breath and that would not befortunate for anyone involved in this conversation."

The young woman smiled and took along breath. "You're right, Nakoma. I suppose the excitement was too much for me to take." Nakoma returned her smile. "I was not condemning your actions, Pocahontas. I am very happy for you as well. You deserve a chance to be truely happy." Pocahontas eyed her friend. "Yes, apparently you do believe it. Apparently you also had no problem telling Tokum everything." Nakoma shot her a look. "Yes, I talked Tokum into changing hismind and frankly I'm very glad I did. It does not take much to see, Pocahontas. You were miserable. I only helped him to see that. That's one fault men seem to have. Whether they mean ti or not, often times, they seem to put themselves above others."

Pocahontas sighed."Be that as it may, it is no less that we seem to love them." Nakoma smiled."Very true. I only hope that I can find a love as great as that of your's for John"Pocahontas pulled her friemd inot a hug. "You will, Nakoma," she said softly. "I'm sure you will. Someone is out there for you. You only need to open your eyes and heart. It will find you eventually." Nakoma pulled out of the embrace and offered a wobbly smile. "Thank you." she said softly.

Nakoma's actions had confused the native a little. All of her life, Nakoma had been the stable one, always upholding tradtion. Never in her life had Pocahontas ever heard her friend talk of falling in love. She had always assumed that Nakoma would follow the traditional pattern of an arranged marriage, learning to live with and possible eventually care for her husband. She know saw the truth. Her best friend, underneath it all, was a typical woman. A woman who yearned for a love that would last a lifetime, a love that would be given freely and greatly in return. And now Pocahontas prayed with all her heart that she would find it.

The young woman squeezed her hand before saying her good-bye. "Well, Nakoma, as much as I'd love to talk with you, there is someone that I need to find, something that I must take care of. I will see you later." She started to brush past Nakoma, but her friend grabbed her arm. "Just a moment, Pocahontas. Isn t there something that you are forgetting?" Upon receiving a blank stare for an asnwer, she shook her head. "Your father s return? Have you forgotten that he is coming home today". Pocahontas shook her head. "No, Nakoma, I haven't forgotten. I will be back by then." She started once again moving toward Jamestown.

Nakoma stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Nakoma!" Pocahontas exclaimed. "What are you doing. I need to find John!" Nakoma did not move. "Pocahontas, you are needed for the preparations. As the chiefs daughter, your opinion matters." Pocahontas glanced toward the direction of the settlement. "But, Nakoma. John, he's .." Nakoma grasped her arm and steered her back in the direction of the village. "I know, Pocahontas. However, John must wait. Your first responsibility is to your father and the tribe right now. But don't fret. Only a few hours from now, you can go as you please. The homecoming will not be all night. Come. Your father is due at any moment now."

Pocahontas began to resist, but Nakoma was firm. Reluctantly, Pocahontas allowed herself to be led away by her friend. She sighed heabily. She was so close to finaly being with her love, only to be delayed once again. Well, at least she would be able to tell him later that evening. With a final glance back, she finally followed her friend freely, all the way, clingin to the hope and the look that would be on John's face when she was finaly able to tell him that she would finally be his forever.

..00000..

John finished folding the last of his things and placed the gament in his bag. With a heavy sigh, the captain closed his bag and flopped down on the bed. What a mess his life had become in such a short time. Well, no matter. In only a few short hours, he would be on a ship for Jamestown, never looking back. How he hated to leave, but it was the only way that he could get her out of his mind. John rose to a sitting position. What was he thinking? He would never be able to forget her. He never wanted to forget her.

The man sighed and finally stood. Walking slowly over to the window, he leaned against the window pane. He could see the shipyard in the distance and the workers that were preparing the ship for departure. The ship that he would be on. His expression changed and his mouth became set in a firm line. The time had come. The captain grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. It was time to leave.

John left the room and made his way through the house. No one was home. Having already said their good-byes, Thomas and Eric had gone to visit friends. They had asked them to join them, but John had been adamant about packing and being on his way. He now stood at the door, observing the settlement for one less time. With a final look around the cabin, John sighed and closed the door. _Good-bye, Pocahontas. I will love you always. I only hope that time can heal this for me._

..0000..

The whole village could be seen congregating near the river as the chief's company came into view. Pocahontas and Nakoma made the best attempt possible to make their way through, but with no use. The people were too densely packed together, awaiting not only the arrival of their chief, but also of husbands, fathers, brothers and any other loved ones that were returning back to their home. Pocahontas rose to her full height, craning her neck in order to receive the best view. When she found that her efforts were not fruitful, she placed a hand on Nakoma's shoulder to steady herself when she rose even farther to stand on tiptoe. A deep voice from behind startled her. "What is all the commotion for?"

If it weren't for Nakoma standing directly in front of her, the young woman would have fallen to the ground. However, she only stumbled before Nakoma caught her. Smiling her thanks, Pocahontas turned toward the voice. She found Tokum standing behind her, his incurring expression changing rapidly when he saw her. "Pocahontas, what are you doing here? I thought you would surely be in Jamestown at this time." She gave an ironic smile. "As did I." she said, glancing at Nakoma. "However, I forgot that my father was returning home on this day. I was on my way when Nakoma stopped me."

"I told her that her duty was to her father right know. John will be at Jamestown this evening. There is no reason that she could not go there after she greets her father". Nakoma defended, saying only that before turning away while Pocahontas and Tokum exchanged a knowing smile and a shrug behind her back before they too rejoined Nakoma in the search for the party. A loud cry of "Here they come!" from a small child that stood nearby alerted them to the incoming group.

Pocahontas once again craned her neck and this time she saw the tribal company, her father sitting in the first canoe, rising when he saw his people awaiting his return. It made Pocahontas's heart swell with pride for her father. The people truly loved and respected him, something that had helped them to prosper and grow, unlike so many other tribes that often found theirselves in turmoil for the sole reason that one or small amount held a grudge against their leader. How blessed they were that things were peaceful among them.

The company had reached the village now and the chief was making his way to his longhouse, scanning the crowd for his daughter. Pocahontas jumped into the air and waved in her father's direction while Nakoma and Tokum watched in mock horror before shaking their heads. She would never change. She was a free-spirited, impulsive young woman, nothing traditional about her. And yet they loved her for it and would not change a thing about her. She made life interesting. They hoped that she would never change.

With a swift good-bye to her friends, the native departed fro the crowd and made her way to her father's longhouse, taking the shortcut that she had discovered as a young girl. The sooner she saw him, the sooner she could leave for Jamestown. It wasn't that she was not excited to se her father, it was the fact that her dreams were so close to coming true and it would only be a short while now before she could fulfill them.

Powhaton smiled his welcome when Pocahontas finally entered the longhouse. "Wingapo, my daughter." he said affectionately. "I have missed you". Pocahontas embraced her father. "Wingapo, Father." she returned the greeting. "I have missed you as well. So much has happened since your departure. Something in particular that is most important to me." Powhaton smiled. "I am already aware of that, my dear. I as well am most anxious to announce your engagement." "Oh, Father! How did you-." Pocahontas began, but immediately stopped. He meant her engagement to Tokum. He didn't know that she was free. He didn't know that John had even returned and most importantly, he didn't know of Tokum's conversation with her mere hours before. She had to tell him the truth.

"Father, there is something that I must tell you." She began, choosing her words carefully. "I am no longer engaged to Tokum. Something has changed. You see, someone else is back. Someone, who I love very much." Powhaton heard no more. He shook his head and turned away. "Pocahontas, what have you done! You have dishonored yourself, Tokum, and me. Why must you do these things. Because of your actions, I will be forced to banish you from the tribe!." Pocahontas's jaw dropped."But, Father! I," Powhaton held up a hand to stop her. "I am sorry, Pocahontas. It breaks my heart to have to do this, however I have no choice. You know very well, the consequences for breaking an arrangement such as this. I am so sorry, my daughter." he said softly.

Pocahontas felt her eyes well up with unwanted tears. He hadn't even let her finish. But that was how it went. It was not her place to defy him. She would have to live with her decision. She nodded solemnly before moving toward the entrance. For a second time that day, Tokum startled her with his surprise entrance. "Chief Powhaton, there is a most important matter that I must discuss with you." He stopped dead when he saw her tears. "Pocahontas, whatever is wrong. Are you alright?"

Before she could, her father cut it. "Do not speak to her, Tokum. She has brought shame upon us all and is now banished frojm the tribe. From now on, she no longer exists to no one." Though his tone was harsh, Tokum did not miss the pained undertones it held. Powhaton was hurting. He turned back to Pocahontas. "Don't worry." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay for a moment," Pocahontas nodded silently, her mind reeling as to what Tokum would do.

Tokum removed his hand from her shoulder and went to face the chief, whose eyes were storming from his defiance. "With all due respect, Sir," Tokum began. "You have no right to banish your daughter. If anyone is to be banished form this tribe, it should be myself. I am the one who broke the engagement, not her." Powhaton's mouth was agape in surprise. "How dare you address me like that!" he snarled."I will handle the affairs of my people how I please." Tokum was unphased by the cheif's anger. "I was wrong in the first place to ask for her hand. You see, she was already promised to another. For that reson, I had no choice but to release her from the agreement."

Powhaton calmed a bit. "Tokum, I admire your honor, but I am afraid that it is still imposible. You see, my daughter is in love with a ghost. The man which she was promised to was injured and had to leave. For all I know he is dead and with the Great Spirit." Tokum quirked a brow. "Then ghosts are among us". Powhaton looked confused, so Pocahontas jumped into the conversation. "That's what I was trying to tell you, Father." she said. "John Smith is alive. He's here, Father! In Jamestown. My love has finally come back to me. Would you really shatter my dreams when they are so close to coming true?"

The chief glanced from his daughter's pleading eyes to Tokum's stone face and then back to Pocahontas' eager expression. He finally sighed. "No, my daughter. I wouldn't even think of it. Go. Find your young man and bring him back so I can give him a proper welcome. "Pocahontas squealed in delight and rushed into her father's arms. "Thank you, Father. I love you." she whispered. Powhaton exchanged a smile with Tokum and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I love you as well, Pocahontas. Your mother would be very proud."

Pocahontas smiled up at her father through her newly-formed tears. "I certainly hope she would be. I only wish she could be here." Powhaton smiled and nodded. "Go now." he said. "There is someone waiting for you in Jamestown. Pocahontas smiled and gave them one last smile before taking off to the south, the direction of the fort. Still at the longhouse, Powhaton and Tokum remained. "Tell me, Tokum." The chief asked. "What is the real reason that you broke the engagement." Tokum glanced toward Powhaton. The man had a knowing smile on his face and he gave a defeated sigh. "I could see she was not happy and how much she loved him. I could never bear to have her miserable." The chief placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his heart swelling with pride for this young man and the selfless heart that hid beneath a rough exterior.

...0000...

The small settlement was buzzing with activity when the native arrived. Paying no attention to the activity around her, she set forth for her one destination. Thomas's house. She knew that was where John and his friend had taken lodging after he arrived. She hoped with all her hart that they were home, The spirits knew she was certainly in no mood to go searching for them in all of the excitement that seemed to be all around her.

When she finally saw her destination, she forced herself to slow to a walk from the all out run that she had been keeping a pace with only a few moments ago. Heart beating wildly with anticipation, Pocahontas approached Thomas' front door and knocked a few times, taking a step back after doing so. She knew Thomas would not appreciate opening his door and have someone right in his face, though it was what she felt like doing. She was standing a few feet back, arms crossed over her chest when Thomas answered the door a few moments later.

"Pocahontas? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked when he saw her. "Wingapo, Thomas." Pocahontas greeted him, completely ignoring his question. "Is John here? I need to see him!" Thomas stepped back so she could enter, which she did. "Why, Pocahontas? You broke his heart. He doesn't need anymore pain. Just go and marry your betrothed." Normally, his cold words would have stung, but the native continued as if he had not said a word. "It's a dreadfully long story, Thomas, but the main thing is that I am free! I' m not marrying Tokum! I am free to spend the rest of my life with John! Please Thomas. Where is he?"

Thomas sank into the nearby chair. "You re free? As in you can be with whomever you choose?" She gave him an exasperated sigh. "For the final time, yes. Now would you please tell me where I can find him." Thomas shook his head. "Oh no." he muttered. Pocahontas's hands came to her hips. "For heaven's sake, Thomas, What does ' oh no' mean. Tell me what is going on!" she demanded.

Before Thomas could answer, Eric strode into the kitchen. "Hello Pocahontas. You just missed John." Feeling defeated with Thomas, she turned to Eric. "Do you know where John went?" she asked desperately. Eric shrugged. "Sure. Probably at the boarding docks. I think his ship leaves any minute. "Pocahontas's eyes widened. "Boarding dock? He's leaving? After he promised me he would stay! How could he!" Thomas was growing tired of her tirade. "Why do you think, Pocahontas. He couldn't bear to see you marry another. How would you feel if the roles were reversed. If you had to see him wed to another?" She thought quietly. "I suppose I would do the same." she murmured softly.

Thomas nodded. "I thought as much." Pocahontas snapped her head up. "I've got to stop him. He can't leave a second time. He just can't"! She raced to the door, but Eric's voice stopped her. "Pocahontas! Wait!" He came toward her, a small box in his hand. "John wanted me to give this to you. Something to remember him by, I suppose." Pocahontas accepted it and opened it to reveal John's ring. Her hand came to her mouth to stop the sobs. She looked at Eric with tear-filled eyes. "I have to make it in time." she whispered. The men said nothing, but came forward and embraced her in a brotherly hug. "Go, Pocahontas. We'll be praying." Thomas whispered. She managed a smile. "Thank you. So will I." And she took off toward the shipyard.

...0000...

Only a matter of moments now and he would be on his way home. John sighed as he leaned against the rim of the ship. How he had hoped to make this place his home. It was nothing fancy, however, he had never really cared for fancy. He wanted a simple life with Pocahontas as his wife and whatever children that they happened to be blessed with. Only after they had had their quality time as husband and wife first, of course.

The captain sighed. As much as he would love that, it was time to face reality. His love was marrying another. He had done everything he could do. It was time to accept the fact that he was alone. Perhaps down the road, he would find someone new, however it would not be what it could have been. He could eventually grow to love another, but not with the depth in which he had loved her. Wherever life led, he would have to learn to accept it.

John saw the crew and captain preparing for departure, so he knew it was time to go to his cabin. Just as he was about to turn away, he heard someone calling his name. "John! John, are you there? John!" The surprised man returned to his post to see Pocahontas standing in the shipyard below, looking around frantically. "John, please answer me! John!."

The captain took a step back. What in the world was she doing here? He had already said good-bye to her earlier. What more did she want. He finally answered. "Pocahontas, I'm up here." He saw her glance around before her gaze found his and John could see her sigh with relief. "John! Thank the fates I found you. Please come down! We have to talk." John sighed. How hard it was to stay put, her pleading eyes went right through him. But he needed to be firm.

"Pocahontas, we've been through this already. I can't stay. My heart can't take anymore. You know that I love you and I always will. I'm sorry, but I have to go." The last of his words were cut off by the captain's final call and the ship began to pull away. John gave her one final glance. "I wish you happiness in your marriage." He called to her. "Take care of yourself!"

He turned away, but Pocahontas continued to call his name. he finally turned and was surprised to see her running along the dock as the boat began to pull away. "That is what I came to tell you!." she called, her words coming in puffs of breath. "I'm not marrying, Tokum, John! I'm free! Free to be with you forever and I want to be! More than you'll ever know!"

John couldn't believe his ears. Free? To be with him? How? " How?" He voiced his previous thought. Pocahontas smiled. "It doesn't matter, John. What matter's is that I'm here waiting. What are you doing?" John knew the answer to that question. He started to move forward, but realized that the ground was no longer near him. That didn't stop him from getting off that ship.

With a grace that Pocahontas didn't know he possessed, the captain jumped of the bow of the ship and dove into the water. When he surfaced, he began the short swim back to where his love waited. However, Pocahontas was done waiting. Without giving him a chance to catch a breath, the woman rushed forward into his arms and knocked him straight. They landed with a loud splash in the bay, but no one cared. Both soaking wet, Pocahontas searched out John's face and covered his mouth with her own, kissing him with all she had.

When they broke apart, John looked surprised."Well," He said. "Hello there." Pocahontas laughed as they both got their feet. "Wingapo." She said with a smile. John immediately wrapped her in his arms, resting his forehead against hers. "I can't believe I'm finally holding you." He whispered. "How do I know it's not a dream?" Pocahontas placed a finger to his lips. "Because I am here, John. Here and finally free to keep my promise to you." John said nothing, only pulled her close once again. "How is this even possible?" he asked.

Pocahontas released him and took his hand. "Nakoma told Tokum all about our past, including the vow we made to each other. Tokum then told me that he had no choice but to break the engagement because I was already promised to you before he asked my father for my hand. But that isn't the real reason. He saw how miserable I was and he saw how we looked at each other and how we acted together. He did it out of selfless love. I believe we owe him our happiness." John nodded. "Then I believe we should thank him profoundly."

Pocahontas nodded and leaned into his embrace. "We certainly do." John pulled away from her."Well, my love. Since you fulfilled your half of the vow, I suppose that I should fulfill mine." He dropped to one knee right there in the water. "Pocahontas, will you-" He stopped when he realized that he couldn't locate the ring box. "Oh no, I left Eric-" Pocahontas withdrew it from her pocket." Eric gave it to me." She smiled as she handed it to him, but went on before he could.

"Eric gave it to me and John, well I am very flattered and you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm afraid my answer is no." A look of hurt and surprise flashed across his features. " No? You're saying no! After all we've been through! How can you-" A hand came over his mouth and Pocahontas's smile met his gaze. "Let me finish." she said. "John, we've known each other for over two years now. However, the whole part of those two years that we've spent together is three weeks. That's not enough time to build a marriage on." John sighed. "But, I love you. I want to marry you."

She nodded. "I know, my love. I know. And I don't mean no forever. Just not right now. I want to get to know the man I love so that I know every inch of him. Every hair on his head and every little quirk of his personality. I want to know him better than I know myself. Then-." She said. "Then we can marry." John laughed as he pulled her to him. "Very wise words." he said. "But," he added, giving her a stern look. "You know you made a promise." She laughed, "Yes, I realize that." He smirked down at her. "Good. Because you know what they say, my dear."He replied, his lips only a breath away." A promise is most defiantly a promise."

..000...

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed the story! I want to say thanks to my friend for making me get this done!(she knows who she is!). There is a sequel in the wrks for those interested. Thanks for all the reviews! They are much appreciated! Until next time!

Lindsey


End file.
